I almost left...
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: I'm confident there's no swearing. basically, ken tries to leave weiss in the middle of a snowy night. songfic, moby's "porcelain" this is my first, so be nice!


Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine. I'd really like to own Shinichirou Miki though X3 . Nya har! Okay- the tarot reader is my best friend's brother. He's really good at tarot. The lyrics are from "Porcelain" by Moby. It's a good song.  
  
Warning: Shonen ai… but it's fluffy so why do you care? Ran snores. Special guest appearances by Miss Cleo. Random Moby's "Porcelain" lyrics. Trippy psychic-ness from Kyle, the tarot man. Violent dreams. Wheee!  
  
Pairing: Ken x Omi… well… really… Omi's asleep. It's cute though *nod nod nod*  
  
NOTE: I've been on fan fiction.net for a while but this is my first upload. Be nice!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I almost left…  
  
Ken sat up, sweat on his brow. Another bad dream. Always the same.  
  
In my dreams I'm dying all the time…  
  
A mission that had gone terribly wrong, killing all of them. Ken had been first. Five shots to the head, he watched in third person. Blood trickled from the wounds and his mouth, and he fell to his knees before collapsing forward on his chest.   
"Ken-ku…" Before Omi could finish, something ripped an axe through his chest. Blood spurted in a dark red fountain as he collapsed back into Yohji's arms, but before long, his throat was slit, and his blood mixed with Omi's. Aya was last to die, of course. He fought valiantly, but in the end, something shot him in the chest. He stumbled, and fell back.   
That was the time when Ken would wake up, sweat on his face. It was driving him nuts. So Ken climbed out of his bed, and slipped out of his room, carrying his shoes and wearing an overcoat. He set down his shoes, and went into the first room. Yohji. He stood next to the bed, where Yohji was asleep, sweet golden brown curls around his troubled face. "Hey old bud… you've been dreaming of Asuka again, ne?" He gently patted the strong back. "I love you man. This isn't your fault." He risked a hug, although he knew Yohji slept heavy. "Bye." He snuck out of the room as Yohji turned in his sleep. "Asuka…" The next room. Omi. Ken was soon seated next to his bed.   
"Omi… I don't know how to tell you this… I thought it'd be easy. You're asleep." Ken chuckled. He could hear Omi's voice… "Ken-kun, what's the matter?" He'd never hear it again. "Omi… I… I've liked you, you know. For a while. You're so cute. Your face, your hands, the way you yell at Yohji when he smokes… You were adorable, all fired up." Ken rubbed his eyes, sniffing. "I love you, Omiitchi." he whispered to the sleeping boy, before briefly kissing him. He slipped out of the room, silent. Omi sat up in bed and looked around long after the feel of feathery lips on his own. But Ken had already slipped into the last room. He gazed upon the red head. "Aya, I know we didn't get along well right away, but now… I figure we made a good team."  
  
I never meant to hurt you…  
"Poor guy… you're doing this for your sister… remember that time we were arguing about the better leader… and… I feel bad about it now. And that other time I told you Yohji wasted your birthday present money?" Aya shifted in his sleep. "I… I wasted it on a lunch with the soccer kids."  
  
I never meant to lie…  
  
Sooner than he thought, Ken stood outside, in the falling snow. He sighed, staring at the flower shop.  
  
This is goodbye…  
  
He rubbed his eyes, and turned under the street light.  
  
This is goodbye.  
  
Ken wandered the back alleyways, past hookers and homeless drunks. He paused at a low building with neon lights.   
  
Tarot AND PALMS  
  
Ken shrugged. He had a couple bucks. He went in. The room was lit in red, and a young blonde man sat at the only table, his hair wavy and in a stubby ponytail. "Hi. Don't mind the food." he said, gathering the fast food wrappers and throwing them out. He wore plain clothing, and had elegant rings on his fingers. "Uh, is the tarot lady asleep?" asked Ken. "I'm the tarot person. You want it done?" Ken blinked. "Uh… I always thought big Jamaican ladies…?" The other man laughed a little. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Sit down, won't you?"   
"Okay." Ken sat at the little table, and the man gathered some tarot cards,("I'll tell you what's on your mind, okay?" "Sure.") giving them a brief shuffle, placed them on the table, and began to turn them. "Okay. This card-" he began, laying his finger on it- "means a problem. Something's troubling you. This card represents love, and this one represents work, like a job." At the mention of the word love, Ken's mind flew back through the alleys to the little bedroom with anime posters on the walls and mangas stacked in the corner. Omi.   
  
Tell the truth. You never wanted me…  
  
His mind flew back to the shop as quickly as it had gone. "This one is the future. So… you could be-"   
"What about that one?" asked Ken, pointing to a last card. "You know, I figured there weren't enough." He flipped it. "It means death, or the end. It could mean anything. But what I think it means is-"  
  
Tell me…  
" that you're worried about the death of friends or loved ones, or your job is ending soon. You getting fired or quitting or something." Although it was warm, Ken shivered. "that's it." The tarot reader leaned back. Ken blinked. "Wow, I thought there'd be more of a show or something. You know, all spooky and such." The tarot man shook his head.  
"That's where the big Jamaican ladies come in." It seemed for the first time the tarot man really looked at him. "You look familiar." Ken lowered his eyes, opening his wallet. "How much?"   
"This seems to be your first with me, so it's free."   
"Thanks." He stood, and shook the tarot's hand. As Ken walked over to the door, the man called to him. "Ken-" He turned. "Stay with your friends." Ken nodded, and was halfway back to the flower shop when he realized he never told the man his name. "Maybe he just recognized me." Ken said to himself and the falling snow, his breath in clouds. He stood in the streetlight's glow, eyeing the flower shop.  
  
In my dreams I'm dying all the time…  
  
Ken carefully unlocked the door and slipped back inside. "They'd be hurt if I left." he whispered to himself.  
  
I never meant to hurt you…  
  
"Probably think I wouldn't be able to take it anymore…"  
  
I never meant to lie…  
  
Ken climbed back in his bed as the snow fell outside. He couldn't leave now. Not when he had friends to protect.  
  
This is goodbye.  
  
OWARI  
  
Kinda cheesy, I know. Eh. If you like it, just gimme a review! Tell me what you like and what you hate? BTW this is the shortest fic of Weiß I've done and finished. O_O MANY more to come. *Jamaican accent* So call me now for some good Weiß reading'! 


End file.
